Home Sweet Home
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Who knew vests and cookies would cause so much trouble? Emma/Will spoilers for 2.21 Funeral


**Spoilers for Funeral (2x21)!**

**Home Sweet Home**

Emma smiled, humming to herself as she opened the double doors to reveal a closet full of vests. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath as a wave of deja vu swept over her, a sudden stab of pain in her chest making it harder for her to breathe.

She only got it back when her boyfriend stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck in a way which made her purr and smile, placing her arms over his and she titled her head automatically.

"Hey." Will whispered against her neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She whispered back turning around in his arms to face him. "Just a bit of deja vu." She leaned up to kiss him lovingly on the mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I'm okay now."

He pecked her lips against hers affectionately. "Good." He nuzzled his nose against hers. "Erm... what was my job again?"

Emma giggled. "I told you it like 5 minutes ago."

"I got distracted." Will protested.

"With what?" Emma giggled as Will stood there, his arms around her obviously trying to think of something.

"Watching you." He smirked as Emma rolled her eyes.

"At this rate we'll be lucky if pack your stuff up by the end of the month." She teased biting her lip as she couldn't resist teasing him further. "I mean your vests are going to take a full week themselves since they seemed to have grown from the last time!"

"Hey!" Will protested and looked at the vests in question. "How could they have grown when you are always vest napping them?"

"One Will" Emma smirked. "I have one of your vests which you were going to throw away."

"Only because you told me to!" Will protested again to a giggling Emma who leant up to kiss him softly on the lips successfully silencing that conversation.

"I wore it yesterday Will so it really isn't a problem" She pecked her lips against his again, resting her forehead against his. "I should get to work."

"Oka.y" Will nodded releasing her before cheekily adding, "Just don't break the rail this time Em!"

Emma turned around and glared at him slightly but he just continued to grin at her cheekily. She sighed as she split the rail of vests into two and picked up the first pile before placing them on the bed. She went back to get the second pile only to find Will still watching her.

"Don't you have something to do Will?" Emma asked and Will shrugged.

"Watching you?" He asked hopefully as Emma chuckled shaking her head again.

"Nice try." She smiled.

Will sighed. "I suppose I could always... unpack the cookie cupboard."

Emma's face dropped causing Will to ask,

"What?"

"I thought you knew..." She trailed off in a serious tone.

"Knew what?"

"Will... I'm so sorry..." Emma apologized.

"What... what happened to the cookie cupboard?" Will asked in a slightly whining voice.

Emma's head turned slightly in the direction of said cupboard and Will took off like a flash.

The smile that Emma had desperately tried not to let on her face escaped when he was out the room. She followed him and saw him with the cupboard door open.

Emma cleared her throat. "I thought you knew they were fine." She finished giggling as Will turned to her a slight glare on his face but a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"I would start running if I were you." He stated, his voice low and deadly.

"Why?" Emma asked the smile on her face slowly decreasing.

"Because you are going to get the tickle of a _lifetime _when I catch up to you!"

"Will..." Emma warned but he started running after her like a shot causing her to squeal and run in the direction of the living room passing the many, _many _boxes in there either empty or half full. She caught her breath as she stood at back of the couch and he at the front both of them with full on smiles on their faces as they proceeded to be chased and chase each other around the living room.

It was when Emma made a dash into the bedroom did Will catch up to her grabbing her around the middle causing both of them to fall on the bed in a fit of giggles. In no time at all he was tickling her mercilessly as she was trying to get away begging him to stop.

"Will!" She laughed as her boyfriend continued to tickle her causing her to thrash around on the bed as she tried to get away. "Stop!"

"No!" Will chuckled back. "You shouldn't have made me think something was wrong with the cookie cupboard!"

"I'm... I'm... I'm sorry!" She wheezed out.

He stopped tickling her, looming over her, their bodies pressed together.

"You are?" He asked looking down at her as she nodded seriously

"Sorry." She said again sheepishly. "I couldn't resist!"

"Hmm..." Will nodded supporting his weight on his arms smiling as she traced patterns on them. "I will forgive you if you kiss me."

Emma giggled. "That's my punishment?"

"No." Will shook his head. "You're punishment comes later tonight." He waggled his eyebrows as Emma laughed grabbing his tie and pulled him down so she could kiss him, a hand of hers cupping his chin.

"Something tells me I'm going to like this punishment." She whispered against his lips when they pulled apart.

"You will... if we ever finish packing."

"Hey!" Emma pouted. "You were the one who just chased me around the apartment!"

"You were the one who made me think something was wrong with cookie cupboard!" Will shot back as Emma smiled. "What?" He asked.

"I still don't know how you can have a cookie cupboard... but still look like that..." She gestured to his perfect body as he rolled away from her but used his arms to pull her to lie on his chest.

"It's because I chase you around the living room frequently."

Emma snorted and kissed his chest softly, sighing as she rested against it listening to his heartbeat.

They lay in each other's arms for a couple of moments before Will broke the silence.

"Hey Em?"

"Hmm?" She replied her eyes closing at the peace she felt.

"Can I have a cookie cupboard in our apartment?"

She smiled and pushed herself up but still stayed in his embrace. "I thought you already picked out which cupboard was going to be for your cookies Will"

"I did, I was just double checking though." He confirmed.

"Hey." Emma smiled leaning down to kiss him softly. "You get a cookie cupboard and I get a tea one remember?"

Will smiled. "Yeah I do." He kissed her forehead.

"It would have been a cleaning supplies one but that's just like tempting fate really." She sighed.

"Hey." Will kissed her on the lips. "You're doing _so _well – you know you are Em."

She smiled again wrinkling her nose slightly. "I can't wait to live with you."

"Me either." Will agreed. "We'd be living together sooner if we packed up my apartment because we still have yours to do."

Emma nodded before sitting the whole way up and then gracefully lifting herself off the bed. "Come on." She outstretched her hand and helped Will sit and then stand up "No more distractions." She stated with a smile as Will nodded dutifully, smiling again before cupping her cheek and leaning down for a loving, passionate kiss.

"I love you." He reminded her as she smiled against his lips.

"I love you too, even if you do have a cookie cupboard."

"Hey!"

-X-

**Please Review! (No Flames) I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! **


End file.
